


This Just In

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a small reporter for a little paper... You do mostly self help articles but when you are asked to step in and do an entertainment article by interviewing the cast of the tv show Supernatural, which just happened to be your favorite show ever.  So when when after the interview Jare Paalecki asks you out for coffee you feel like the luckiest girl in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I've done one of these with Jensen and One with Misha while working on another with Jensen and one with Mark so why not one with Jared Too... Hope you like it

You knocked on the door frame of the head editor office.

" You wanted to see me boss?" You ask

" yes y/n please come in." he tells you, looking up from the papers on his large oak desk. You take the seat across from him.

"Tammy called in sick and I need you to cover for her." He tells you.

" Sure Mitch." you reply.

" Great. She was supposed to do this interview with the cast of Supernatural." He tells you. At the mention of the show your heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Have you heard of it?" he asks you.

" Yes I have." you say trying to remain calm and professional.

" Good, that should make things a bit easier. Now here's the address of the hotel where you are to do the interview.... It's in the conference room, also a few questions. Tammy had prepared...if you can think of any other questions feel free to go with it." he tells you. You glance at the paper and give a small nod.  
" oh and take Drake with you to get a few pictures." he tells you.

" Ok sounds good." you say getting up. " Thanks for thinking of me for this Mitch." 

" Don't thank me, thank Tammy.. she insisted I offer it to you first." he says as you leave. Once out of the offices view you start to do a happy dance.

 

an hour later you are in the Holiday Inn conference room. You and Drake were discussing the best places to do photo's when the door opened and in walked the cast of supernatural. You take a deep breath and approach the 4 men.

" Welcome gentlemen, I'm Y/n...I'll be doing the interview for the Star Courier." You say. Misha Collins was the first to extend his hand to you.

" y/n.... the names Misha Collins... Honor to meet you." He says with his big toothy smile and blue eyes sparkling.

"no it's an honor to meet you MR Collins." You say.

" No no no... it's Misha. Let me introduce you to my colleagues...." he insists. " This Handsome British lover is the Great Mark Sheppard." you chuckle as you shake Marks hand.

" Nice to meet you." Mark says warmly.

" You too." you reply 

" Next we have the all American heart throb. Jensen Ackles." Misha says.

" Hello." Jensen says sweetly.

" Hi." you say 

" And the tall dude over there is the talented and charming Jared Padalecki." Jared takes your hand and you shake it firmly.

" Nice to meet you." He says locking eyes with yours

" It's nice to meet you too." You say. For a few moments you just stand there awkwardly as he holds your hand.

" Jared, Give the nice lady her hand back." Jensen says. instantly he drops your hand 

" Sorry." He says shyly.

" That's ok." You reply. " This is Drake, our photographer." You say as each man shakes Drakes hand. Once everyone is settled you begin the interview. The questions were pretty standard. 

" What's the best part of working on the show."

" Are you amazed at Supernaturals fan fair?" 

" What's next for the show and it's cast." So on and so on.... but you couldn't help notice that through out the whole thing Jared seemed unable to take his eyes off of you.

 

" So Jared... If you could explain the concept of Supernatural to someone who has never watched the show before how would you do that?" You ask. 

" Um.... wow,,,, uh.." he stumbled for his words.

" Seriously? Jared Padalecki cant speak.... Are you a witch?" Misha asks as everyone chuckles. But it was enough to snap Jared back to the conversation.

" I'd have to tell them that the show is more than monsters, or demonds, or Angels... It's about family.... it's about two brothers who would do anything for each other even die over and over again." He tells you.

" I feel the same way." You say softly as your eyes lock onto his again. Jared smiles a deep dimple smile.

" yeah... It's like the show maybe considered scifi, or horror.... but deep down there is somuch more to it." you tell him.

" Exactly..it's a since of loyalty,,,, Family.... but most of all in everyshow you can find love." Jared says. The room becomes silent again but you didn't notice till Mark speaks.

" Are we in the room right now?" he asked Jensen, Misha, and Drake. The three men shrug as you snap out of your trance. 

" I think that's all I need, Drake would like to take a few pictures " you say. Drake was happy to take over and you took that time to go over your notes.

" Jared I know the Beanie is like your trade mark, but you think I could get a couple of shots with out it please." You hear Drake say and you glance up to see Jared remove his hat and his wavey main falls down around him. You find yourself swallowing hard.

When they were finally done. You and Drake thanked them all for their time and then they were gone. 

" Well that went well." You say as Drake picks up his equipment.

" Yeah,,,, You and that Jared guy seemed to hit it off." He says.

" I don't know what you are talking about." You say turning away so he cant see your cheeks flush.

" Please, he was so into you at one point you both were in your own world." He teases.

You were about to tell him how wrong he was when the door to the conference roo opened again.

" Jared. did you forget something?" You ask nervously..

" uh yes.... well no.... " he sighed deeply. " actually y/n... I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee. If you have time that is." he asks. You are taken by surprise and forget to answer right away.

" She'd love too." Drake answers for you. 

" yes,,,, I would like that." you say biting the bottom of your lip.

" Want me to wait?" Drake asks trying not to laugh.

" I'll take a cab, thanks." you say rolling your eyes at him while mentally reminding your self to thank him later. you smile at Jared as he holds the door open for you, and the two of you head to a near by coffee shop.


	2. Coffee for Two

You sit across from Jared, sipping your ( favorite Coffee or Latte). His green eyes looking nervously into your ( eye/c) eyes.

" so uh thanks for coming." he says awkwardly.

" Thanks for asking me. Truth is I was kind of surprised when you came back." You admit. Jared gave a shy half smile 

" Truthfully , I was surprised myself. I got to the Elevator and I thought why not. The worst that she could do is say no right?" He tells you. " I'm glad you didn't though." 

" Me too." you tell him.

" So tell me about your self." he says. You feel your heart skip abeat. You can't believe that Jared Padelacki is asking you about your life.

" Um well... I grew up in ( home town or where you wished you had grown up) I have, ( how many ever siblings ), I'm ( the oldest, youngest, middle,or only) child. I went to ( Your college or fav college) where I majored in Journalism, with a minor in communications and creative writing...." Out of no where a young girl around 18 years old stepped up to your table stopping your conversation both you and Jared look at her. She looked so nervous that you thought she was gonna pass out.

" Mr Padelacki..... I'm sorry to bother you... I'm a big big fan, could I have an autograph please?" She had a short pixi hair cut and her blue eyes had both joy and worry in them. Jared smiled sweetly and took the paper and pen from her.

" Sure. What's your name?" he asked kindly.

" C.J" she told him. He wrote a small note and signed his name. She then asked to take a selfie with the star and he gladly agreed. By time they were done there were 3 more girls wanting the same attention of him. Jared quickly did as they asked and after turned to you.

" Sorry." he apologized.

" No worries, I totally get it." you tell him.

" Hey... you want to go for a walk?" he asks you. You nod in agreement and he stands. Taking your hand he helps you up and the two of you exit the Coffee shop.

"I feel like I may be taking up most of the conversation here." You say finally as the two of you make your way to a near by park.

" Ok so what do you want to know about me?" He asks. You bite your bottom lip.

" Honestly... I think I know most of the basic stuff about you already." you say.

" Really?" He says looking down at you amused.

"Um yes lets see. Your full name is Jared Tristen Padalecki, you were born in San Antonio Texas on July 19th 1982, to Sherri and Gerald, you have a brother Jeff, and a sister Megan. You have starred in Gilmore girls as well as Supernatural, and of course there's all your movies House of Wax, Friday the Thirteenth, Cry wolf, Christmas cottage, New York minute, ring of endless light, Flight of the Phoenix, cheaper by the dozen, silent witness. " You stop when you see he is watching you with a look of surprise.

" Sorry I guess I sound like a stalker." You say

" No I'm actually honor you know so much." he assures .

" Yeah well I really only know what's on google." You admit. He smiles and draps his arm around your shoulders.

" Well let's see if we can get to know each other deeper than the serface shall we?" He says. You look up into his loving eyes and nod, as he ushers you toward an empty and secluded park bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short... Also I got all of his movies off the internet, And I have to admit I now have a few new movies to watch lol


	3. Chapter 3

The time you spent with Jared seemed to fly bye and you hated to see the night end. He was kind enough to ride home with you in a taxi and then walked you to your door.

" Well thanks for a great day." you murmered staring up into his green eyes.

" It was great.... I'm glad I got to get to know you." he agreed. You give a smile. The Taxi blew his horn signaling he was growing impatient of waiting for Jared.

" Guess I better go." he tells you.

" Yeah.. Guess so." you reply softly. Jared smiled deeply showing his dimples.

" Well night." he said.

" Good night." you reply. Jared turned and headed down your sidewalk. Then stopped short and headed back toward you.

" Y/n, could I call you some time?" he asks sounding hopeful. you smile 

" I'd like that." you say. He looked down at you and slowly and sweetly pressed his lips to yours. Only pulling away when the car horn once again blarred. 

" Um bye." he said turning and jogging off to the Taxi. You watched him as he waved from the back seat. you waved back and waited till he was out of sight before heading inside.

The next morning you felt as if you were walking on air as you made your way to your work station.

" Well don't you look happy... Take it all went well?" Drake said as he snuck up behind you.

" What went well?" Tammy asked joining the two of you.

" didn't you hear? our future star reporter scored a date with one of the Supernatural cast... right after the interview." He says. Tammy looks at you and smiles. 

" Which one?" She asks.

" It wasn't actually a date." you insisted unable to wipe the smile off your face.

" The tall one." Drake says.

" Jared? Sweet... You little minx..." Tammy teased. you were about to reply when your phone rang. 

" Y/n Yln.." you answered.

" Uh y/n? It's Jared." He says. You sit straight up in the chair and arch your eyebrows.

" Jared! Hi." Instantly your friends lean in to try and hear.

" After I got back to the hotel, I realized that I didn't have your number to call you.. And so Since I said I'd call I figured I'd call you at work... I hope that's ok." He rambled.

" yes that fine." you say trying to shou the others away.

" so um I was thinking... I have this convention thing I have to do tonight... I was wondering if you would like to be my guest seeing as how you are a fan and all." He asks.

" Tonight?" you ask nervously. Tammy and Drake begin to nod crazily. You shoot them an annoyed look.

" Yeah... well if you don't have any plans, or if you want..." he says 

" That would be great Jared... " you tell him finally.

" Awesome.. I will have a pass sent to your office should be there by noon.... " he tells you. Your heart skips a beat. 

" Sounds good." You reply.

" Way to go Y/ln!" Drake exclaimed.

" Stop it.... He was just being nice." you tell them.

" sure... well one thing is for sure. If you don't get that report in Mitch will have both our heads." Tammy tells you. Patting your back.

" Work horse." Drake called as he went back to his desk. 

The morning seemed to drag as you waited for the pass from jared to get there. You jumped when your phone rang. It was Sasha the papers receptionist.

" Hey.. y/n There is a delivery guy here for you. Says you have to sign for what ever." she tells you.

" ok be right there." you hang up and head out to the main waiting area.

You heart stopped when you saw Sasha pointing Jared in your direction. Jared Smiled.

" Surprise!" he said.

" Hey what are you doing here?" you ask.

" I wanted to make sure you got this." he said handing you a pass to the convention. 

" wow VIP? I'm honored." you teased as he placed it around your neck.

" Well this will get you in anywhere. Even back stage." he explains. " And since I came all this way to personally hand it to you... How about doing me the honor of having lunch with a beautiful lady like yourself." he says.

"I'd like that." you say. He smiles his deep dimple smile and leads the way, you see Tammy and Drake both eyeing you as you passed by them. Drake made some kind of weird kissy face and you shot him a look of anger as Jared opened the doors allowing you to exit, quickly he followed you out and with out hesitation drapped his arm around your shoulders. 

" Where to?" he asks 

" Where ever you would like to go is fine with me." You reply. as the two of you wait for the elevator 

" You sure?" He asks you nod with a smile.

" Great... Then I know just the place." he tells you as the elevator arrives. You step inside hoping you are not dreaming.


	4. The Con

You must have changed your clothes like a million times before deciding on your ( fav Colored) blouse and tight straight legged jeans. You slipped on your black boots that Drake always called your hooker boots because they reminded him of the boots Julia Roberts wore in pretty woman, and you headed out the door to the waiting taxi. You stopped short when you noticed a black town car waiting for you instead.

" Miss (y/ln)?" The driver asked

" Yes?" you reply stunned.

" Mr. Padalecki sent me to pick you up." He said opening the door. You smile nervously and step inside. All the way there you swear your heart is about to pop out of your chest. You take out your phone and send a text to Tammy.

" OMG! HE SENT A TOWN CAR FOR ME!" you tell her.

" Are you kidding me?" She replied.

" NO!" you respond.

" OH MY GOD! SO FREAKIN G AWESOME!" Tammy said.

" Were here... Gotta go." You say one more time.

" Have fun." she tells you, as the back door opens and the driver helps you out.

" Hello. You must be (y/n), I'm Janet... Jared asked me to greet you for him." A nice young woman says. She's short maybe about 5' 2" with curly red hair and thin rimmed glasses, her pass around her neck said staff.

" You didn't have to bother. " You say as you absentmindedly reach for the pass around you neck.

" No bother at all. now if you will follow me." She said you hurried to keep up with her as the two of you sidesteps all the fans in the convention hall.

" Wow.." you say amazed.

" I know crazy right. And every year it just gets bigger." she tells you as the two of you head down a side hall marked staff only.

" Ok so Jared is actually in hair and Makeup right now. " She tells you. 

" ok. " you say, suddenly you bump into a hard body.

" Sorry." a man says. you look up into the face of Jeffry Dean Morgan AKA John Winchester.

"My fault.. I wasn't watching where I was going." You say blushing slightly.

" Jeff this is Jareds guest. (y/n y/ln). (y/n, this is Jeffrey Dean Morgan." Janet introduces you.

" Ahhh so you're the one he cant shut the hell up about." he teases. You feel yourself blush even harder and shyly look away.

" I'm kidding.." he reassures you. you look up into his smiling face, and smile back.

" Jeff. Is Jared still in hair?" Janet asks.

" Are you kidding? With that Mane? Where else would he be?" he jokes. "Nice meeting you y/n." he says.

" You too." you say as Janet ushers you back down the hall. She stops outside a door marked private, suddenly it seings open and a startled Misha looks at the two of you.

" Well Hello." he says smiling.

" Hey Misha... Is Jared still here?" 

" Sure thing." He says " Jared... There's someone here to see you." He calls. Almost instantly Jared is behind him and smiling, 

" you made it." he says sweetly.

" yeah, thanks for sending a car." you say not taking your eyes off of his.

" I Thought it be nicer than a taxi, was it ok?" he asks

" It was amazing." you tell him.

" You look great." he says 

" You too." You say.

" Not as nearly as great as you." he says.

" Oh I don't know about that." you tease.

" No he's right you look great." Misha says. You suddenly remember he is still standing between you two and chuckle. Jared looks down at him annoyed, before stepping around him.

" so I have a few minutes if you'd like to go grab a drink or something." Jared offers.

" Sure." You and Misha say at the same time.

"What?" Misha asks as Jared shoots him a look that clearly says go away.

" If he'd like to come then I suppose." You start.

"He doesn't." Jared and Someone else says. You look to see Jensen standing next to Misha.

" Maybe I do." Misha says sounding hurt.

" No, you don't." Jensen says.

" I don't ?" Misha asks. Jensen shakes his head, and Misha Shruggs.

" I guess I don't." Misha says and you laugh as Jared takes your hand and leads you away.

" Jared 30 minutes till curtain." Janet calls.

" Yeah, I know." he says looking over his shoulder for a second.

" I Like her." Misha says.

" Yeah.... I think we may just be seeing a little more of her." Jensesn agrees


	5. Ralph Waldo Emerson

Jared leads the way to the small motel bar. It's pretty much empty and you have no problem finding a booth toward the back.

" Two glasses of your best red wine." he tells the waitress.

" Thanks again for inviting me." you say as the waitress hurries to get your drinks.

" No thank you for coming." he says smiling.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." he tells you. You blush slightly.

" Same here." you say.

" Really?" He asks. You nod

To quote Willie Nelson, You were always on my mind." you say joking. He looks at you and smiles even deeper showing his dimples.

" I had no idea you were a Willie Nelson fan." he says laughing.

" Well actually I'm more of a ( your fav band or singer ) kind of girl. But I do wnjoy the classics now and then, Like... Willie Nelson, Stevie wonder, Frank Sinatra." you inform him.

" Really ol Blue eyes?" he asks impressed as the waitress brings your drinks.

" Please only the coolest of cool enjoy the Rat Pack." you say laughing, sipping your wine. 

" I can't believe I was lucky enough to get such a beautiful, reporter to do our interview." he says watching you.

" Please, That was actually my first real article. Usually I just do stupid crap like advice columns, or supermarket openings." you tell him... " truth is Tammy was suppose to do the interview, but she knew how badly I love Supernatural that she faked being sick and told Max, our boss, that he better let me have first crack at the job. See Tammy is like our papers best reporter so pretty much anything she wants she gets, for fear that she will up and leave us." you admit.

" Well remind me to send Tammy thank you roses." he says.

" Oh she would so get a kick out of that." you tell him, laughing.

" Jared, can I ask you something?" 

" Sure... Anything, ask away." he says staring into your (y/ec) eyes.

" Well, do you believe that our lives are all ready planned out for us?" you ask. He looks at you as if somehow studying your question.

" You mean like a higher power?" He asks. you shrug.

" Maybe... My grandmother always told me that every move we make has already been planned out. Either by God or the universe or what ever but, like If you are standing on a crossroad and you can either go left or right and you go right, you went that way not because you chose to but because it was already planned that you would go right." you say trying to explain.

"Kind of a destiny, or meant to be?" he says.

" Yes... do you believe in that?" you ask.

" Wow... that's a deep question." he says.

" Sorry.. never mind." you say finishing your glass of wine.

" No it's ok... really. Let's see. I guess yeah I kind of do. IT sure does make life seem a little less stressful than we make it, that's for sure." he says smiling.

" right? it's like why stress, if everything that is to happen good and bad is going to happen no matter what we do then we should just sit back and let life happen." you say smiling as the affect of the wine hits you.

" I get it. I mean Our lives were meant to collide... I was meant to go into acting, Which also means I was meant to be on Supernatural, You were meant go to college , and become a reporter. Where you were meant to do an interview for Supernatural, where we were meant to meet." He says.

" Right. we were destined to be together." you say as the waitress appears and refills your glass.

" Oh So you're my Destiny?" he asks his eyes twinkling.

" yeah.... wait no.... " you say.

" So I'm not your destiny?" he asks turning seriously.

" I don't know. Maybe, then again maybe..." you let your voice drift. 

" Relax, I'm messing with you. And I agree, we don't know what's written in the stars. Maybe this is suppose to happen but maybe not why we think it should. We Just need to sit back and enjoy the ride." he says taking his fresh glass of wine. You follow his lead.

" Life's a Journey, not a destination." You say as you toast your glasses together. 

" Well said." he tells you as you both take a sip.

" Actually it's a quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson." You tell him. 

" Dang, she's beautiful, Deep, and smart. The whole package." he teases. You Smile and blush yet again, as his phone buzzes.

" Crap!" he says as he glances at it.

" What?" You ask as he slides out of the booth.

" I'm late." he says taking your hand.

The two of you hurry down the hallway and to the confrence hall where you see a very nervous Janet.

" There you are." Janet says.

" Sorry." Jared says.

" Everyone is already out there, waiting for you." she tells him. Jared takes a deep breath and heads toward the curtain. He stops suddenly and heads back toward you. Picking you up so that your feet dangle he presses his lips to yours.

" Um Jared." Janets voice says. Jared sets you down and gives you a wink.

" See you in a bit." he says before heading through the curtain only to be met by an up roar of fans.

" Want to watch?" Janet asks you.

" Really?" That be great." you say, she smiles and leads you through a side door.

" How nice of you to grace us with your presence." Richard said with a splatter of laughter.

" Glad to be here." Jared says.

" Care to explain to all these nice people why you're late?" Misha asked with a knowing grin.

" Am I late or am I right on time?" Jared asks.

" Dude, I'm pretty sure you're late." Jensen says, as everyone laughs.

" Am I really? Perhaps this is the time that the Universe would like me to be here. There for I am on time." he says smiling showing everyone his dimples. The crowed goes crazy, and the panel laughs.

" What ever man, just admit you're late." Misha says.

" I'm not late." Jared says. " Besides it's not the destination, it's the Journey." he says Winking at you.

" Wow... I do believe Mr Padelacki just quoted the great Ralph Waldo Emerson." Mark said impressed. " And I believe that little lady right there had something to do with that." he said pointing at you. You suddenly feel all eyes on you and you try to duck behind Janet.

" Ahh look at her trying to hide behind the worlds tiniest person ever. " Misha teases. Janet shoots Misha a cross between anger and amusement.

" ok ok, let's get back to buisness shall we?" Richard says and you breathe a sigh of relief as all focus is put back on the main stage.


	6. Cinderella

The night moved to fast for you, as if it was stuck on fast forward. Once all the hop nob finally subsided you were able to spend a little more time with Jared, Jensen, Misha, Mark, Richard, Jeffry Dean Morgan, and several other cast members at an all exclusive party. You walked in to the banquet hall, holding tightly to Jareds hand. The music was loud as Jared led you straight to the bar. 

"Hey guys." Jared said to his co stars.

" Late again." Misha said, " Or is this when you're supposed to be here?" he asked over the music.

"Funny." Jared said as he ordered you and him drinks.

" We Got a table over here." Misha, said. Jareds phone buzzed and he looked at it. He leaned in so you could hear.

" I have to take this, Sorry." he said.

" It's ok. Really." You say. He kisses your cheek and leaves you alone With Misha.

"This way." Misha tells you. you follow him to a table in the corner.

" Is that MR Sheppard?" You ask looking at the stage. Misha looks up at the stage, where Mark is playing with the band.

" Yep, And You have to stop being so formal, sweetheart." he tells you with a smile. you Smile and take a seat. As you do Jensen slides in across from you.

" So y/n is it?" Jensen asks sipping his scotch.

" Yep, that's me. How are you MR....." You start. Misha clears his throat loudly in your ear.

" Jensen." you finish.

" I'm good. and you? Enjoying your self?" He asks as Jeffrey Dean slides in beside Jensen.

" So y/n. What's your intentions with our boy Jared?" Jeffrey asks.

" Excuse me?" you ask nervously.

" It's just, you see Jared is pretty Special to us, and we'd hate to see him get hurt ya know." Jensen says.

" I would never hurt him." you say defensively.

" I'm sure you wouldn't. " Misha starts. " It's just Jared has a tendency to think with his heart, not his mind. Although After this evening I can see you may just be the one to change all that." You blush slightly as the music stops.

" Were gonna take a short break." You hear Mark say. you look up and watch as he heads toward you along with Richard. They pull up a couple of chairs.

" Hello Darling." Mark says.

" Hi." you say.

" Have you met Richard Speight?" Mark says.

" Nice to meet you." You say.

" Thanks, you too." Richard says.

" You guys sounded great." you tell them. 

" thank you very much." Mark says smiling.

" yeah, yeah. So back to what we were talking about, can we ask you a few questions?" Jensen asks.

" I guess." you say.

" How many relationships have you been in?" he asks.

" a few.." you say confused.

" a few like 20?" Misha asks.

" Not quite." you say getting nervous.

" Ok Ok less then 20. " Misha says.

" How do you feel about long distant relationships?" Richard asks

" Um.. I'm not sure." you say nervously.

" Well you know, Jared can't stay here... Do you think you would be willing to work on a long distant?" Richard asks you.

" Yes, if it's the right person." you say. You glance around looking for Jared.

" Why did your last relationship last end?" Jensen asked.

" What?" you ask as a lump forms in your throat.

"I'm just curious at to why your last guy and you didn't work out." Jensen says.

" It just didn't." you say softly.

" Come on, things don't just end." Misha says.

" Guys that's a little to personal don't you think?" Jefrey says coming to your defense.

" No I don't think so, Jared tell you why his last one ended?" Richard asked You can now see they are smiling, and your pretty sure they're joking around but still you don't want to talk about your last relationship.

" no." you say answering his question.

"Because she held things back from him, Jared hates liers." Richard says.

" Thant's enough guys. y/n their just messing with you." Mark says.

" Come on mark, If she has something to hide then Jared should know." Jensen says.

You jump out of your seat and take off, pushing past Jared as you do.

" y/n?" He calls your name. The last thing You hear him yell " What the hell did you say to her?!" you dart into the bathroom, and splash water on your face trying to keep the tears from falling. there is a soft knowck on the door.

"y/n. Please come out." Jared says.

" yes y/n.. were sorry, we were way out of line." Jensen cooed.

" Really, were Jack asses. Please don't take it out on jared because of us." Misha says. Slowly you open the door and all 6 men are standing there looking at you, and you can tell they are really sorry.

" It's ok." you say forcing a smile.

" no it's not. We were joking around but sometimes we go to far." Jensen tells you.

" No it's just, my last...... The last guy.... Well we broke up because he.... he wasn't nice." you stumble over the words. the shock on all the mens faces told you that if they weren't sorry before they were now.

" Great.... You know you guys are suppose to be my friends..You interrogate y/n and cause her to bring up hurtfull things of her past. I really like her and I expect you to treat her with the respect you give me..." Jared says sternly.

" Were sorry y/n..." Mark says.

" It's ok you didn't know." you say.

" That's not an excuse." Jeffrey tells you. " Look Tonight is on us, What ever you want. we'll get it. You want a diamond ring? I'll go get you one, right now." You smile 

" That's ok, but I could use a drink." You say.

" You got it!" they all say at once. 

They lived up to their word and by time the night came to an end around 2am you were beyond drunk. Jared was as well and he was laughing and hugging any one he could, he also introduced you to everyone as his girlfriend. When it was last call you swayed into the hall with the others, only to find out you had no ride home, as the driver had left long ago. 

" I'llll clll a cub." you slurr.

" No, Why don't you stay here." Jared says.

" What?" you ask. Before he could repeat you feel the walls spin and you stumble back landing on your rump.

" crap is she ok?" Misha asks.

Jared picks you up, and tosses you over his shoulder. He then carried you to the elevator. He puts you down in side and sits next to you.

" I really do like you." he says

" I like you to." you mumble.

" I want you to be my girlfriend." he says.

" Ok." you say. He kisses you hard.

When the door opens he helps you up and to his room. You lay down and he lays next to you, as you both pass out cold.


	7. Pillow Fight.

You woke to find your self in unfamiliar surroundings. It takes you a minute to remember the night before. When you realize you are still in your same clothes as the night before you breathed a sigh of relief, but then when you realized Jared wasn't there you were surprised. You slowly got up and made your way to the small bathroom, feeling the effects of the night before. There was a note stuck to the bathroom mirror. 

 

"Y/n... I had to go to this brunch thing.  
Feel free to stick around,  
take a shower, hit the spa.( and put it on my room)  
What ever you want.  
Just please don't leave. Love Jared" 

Awe you think. Actually a shower would feel nice, the problem is the last thing you wanted to do was a walk of shame down a really nice hall way. You found your phone and dialed Tammy.

" Hello?" A tired voice answered.

" Tammy I need you to do me a favor." you say. 

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on Jareds room door. You peeked out the little peep hole then swung the door open. You were wrapped in a towel from the shower you had already taken.

" Well am I interrupting?" Tammy asks.

" No get in here." you say as you usher her in. She hands you your Jeans and t-shirt you had asked her to bring.

"Thank you so much." you say as you head into the bathroom to change. 

" Not a problem." She calls to you. 

" So I take it every thing went good?" she asks.

" Yeah, I guess you could say that." You say as you re enter the room. She is looking at you with her eyebrow up as she sits on the bed.

" What?" you ask

" Oh Come on, I bring you clothes the least you can do is give me details. Is he as big as he is tall?" She asks. You look at her wide eyed.

" Oh my GOD Tammy!" you bark

" What? It's a simple yes or know question." she says matter of fact like. 

" We didn't even do anything." you say.

" Oooo. I see." she says 

" No, We could have, but I was really drunk, and he was a real gentle man." you insist.

" If that's your story." She teases. You pick up a pillow and smack her with it, Laughing she does the same till you are both in throwlled in a serious pillow fight. The two of you are laughing and carrying on so much that you don't even hear the door open.

" Damn Jared, You got two in here? You sly dog." Misha says. you both stop and look up surprised at Jared who looks just as surprised as you. And Jensen and Misha who both look amused.


	8. Lunch

You quickly slid off of Tammy and turn to Face Jared.

"Um. Hi." You say sheepishly.

" Hi." he replies looking at you and then Tammy.

"This is my Friend Tammy." you tell them.

" Charmed." Tammy says sitting up.

" Like wise." Misha replies. Jensen just smiles and gives a small nod.

" Are we interrupting something?" Jared asks.

" No... You see I needed clothes and Tammy helped me change." You say flustered, Jared raises an eyebrow at you.

" Really.... " Jensen says amused. 

" No.. I mean she brought me clothes." You reply quickly. as you climb off the bed and approach Jared.

" I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have let someone else in your room with out your permission." you say looking up into his green eyes. Jared smiles down at you.

" It's fine really, I was just a little caught off guard." he says bending down a bit to kiss you. Tammy clears her throat and you pull away.

" Well, ok then.. My job here is done... So gentlemen have a nice day." Tammy says getting up to leave.

" No, wait." Misha says.

"For?" Tammy asks.

"Come to lunch with us." Misha invites. Tammy looks at you and then Jared. 

"Yes, please do. Any friend of y/n is a friend of ours." Jared offers. Tammy shrugs.

"Ok, I could eat." Tammy says. 

A few minutes later the 5 of you are at a nearby café. Jared and Misha order the chef salad while the rest of you order burgers with the works.

" So what's up with you friend?" you ask Jared nodding toward Misha who seems to be well into Tammy. " I thought he was married."

" No, not anymore. he just finalized his divorce about a month ago." Jared tells you.

" Yeah and looks like he found his new prey." Jensen Chimes. It seemed to be true. Tammy and Misha were really starting to hit it off, it was like they were the only ones in the whole place.

" What about you Jensen?" you ask chomping on your side of fries.

" Still Happily married." Jensen says proudly.

" Well that's something." you tell him. Jensen smiles as he digs into his food.

" So um. I was thinking, I'm not going to really get to see you much today after this. I mean our schedules are pretty booked up at these things." Jared tells you.

"I understand." you say trying not to sound disappointed.

" But there is this after party again tonight if you'd be interested." he offers

" yeah, i'd like that." you agree

" Good, and I'm sure Misha has Tammy covered but just incase, she's welcomed too come as well." Jared says.

"I have a feeling she won't be able to say no." you laugh


	9. Saying Good Bye For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been a while since I last wrote on this story. In all honesty I was having Writer's block with it, but I think I'm back on track now. :)

The Next couple of days were amazing... But now you and Tammy stand at gate 25 forcing yourselves to say good bye to your new loves. Jared holds you against his chest and you can hear his heart beating.

"I hate this." you mutter. 

"I know, me too." He says. You step back and look deep into his eyes. 

"All My bags are packed I'm ready to go.   
I'm standing here out side your door.  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye." Jared starts to sing to you. You smile.

"But the dawn is breaking early morn.   
Taxi's waiting blowing it's horn.  
Already I'm so lonesome I could cry." Misha sings to Tammy 

"So Kiss me and Smile for me.   
Tell me that you'll wait for me.   
Hold me, like you'll never let me goo." They both sing. 

You glance at Tammy and the two of you smile then look back at your men, As Jensen, Mark, Richard, Jeffrey, Robert Singer and a few others join in.

"Cause I'm leaven on a Jet plane.  
Don't know when I'll be back again.

Leaving on a jet plane, Don't know when I'll be back again.  
Leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again.. Oh Babe we hate to gooo." They all sing You smile as Jared pulls you close. 

"I remember you said you loved Armageddon." He whispers.

"Yeah, but they didn't all make it back." you remind him.

" Well were rewriting that story." he whispers before pressing his lips to yours. 

"Now Boarding gate 25." A voice comes over the intercom.

" No." you hear Tammy moan, and you have to sigh in agreement.

"Baby, it's gonna be fine. I'll call as soon as the plain lands." Misha says.

"And we can skype.. and Sanp chat, and You guys are going to come see us in a few weeks right?" Jared says smiling. You nod not being able to talk because you're afraid you will cry.

"The time will fly bye, you'll see." Misha says Kissing Tammy.

"He's right." Jared says.

"Not fast enough." you say starting to cry again. Jared bends down and gently presses his lips to 

"Final boarding call for gate 25." A voice calls out.

"Come on you love birds.. We gotta go." Jeffrey said Pulling Jared away.. 

"I miss you." you say.

"I miss you to." Jared says.

"You'll call as soon as you land?" Tammy asks.

"I promise." Misha says. 

You and Tammy hold on to each other as your new loves head toward the gate.

"Leaving on a Jet Plane, Don't know when I'll be back again. Leaving on a Jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again." both Jared and Misha sing. You and Tammy force smiles and wave, then they were gone. The two of you stand there until the plane was out of sight.

"Ice cream?" Tammy asks..

"(your fav ice cream) " you reply.

"Of course." she says placing an arm around your shoulder and the two of you head to your car.


	10. Together again.

You and Tammy filed off the crowded airplane toward the Vancouver airport. It had been so long since you had seen Jared. Well it seemed like it anyway. Sure you had skyped almost every night. But it had actually been over 3 months since you had actually seen him in person, and you didn't think you couldn't wait another minute. 

"Do you see them?" you ask once the two of you had finally made it through security. 

"There!" She called as she took off toward two figures in the crowed. You smile and follow. Jared met you half way and his strong arms in circled you and picked you up spinning you, as his mouth covered yours. He sat you on your feet and stared deep into your eyes. 

"Hi." he said smiling.

"Hi." you replied laughing. 

"We should probably go." he says. You nod and he picks up your carry on bag. 

"Hello Miss y/n." Misha says 

"Hi Misha." you reply smiling.

"So how was your flight?" Jared asked.

"Long. There was this woman sitting next to me, who fell asleep and wouldn't stop snoring." you say looking at Tammy.

"You snore?" Misha asks his arm around her waist.

"I most certainly do not." she insisted. You look at Jared with a Yeah right kind of look.

"So you two want to get something to eat?" Misha asks. 

"Sounds good but first I want to get checked in to our hotel, and get the plane grime off of me." you say as the four of you leave the airport. 

"Um actually. I was hoping maybe you'd stay at my place." Jared says smiling down at you. You stop and stare up into his eyes. 

"Are you sure? I mean.. I wouldn't want to impose." you say.

"Are you kidding. You could never impose. I mean it's just a small apartment, but then again if you didn't want to I understand." he says.

"No... I'd love to stay at your place." You say wrapping your arms around his waist. He encircles you and pulls you to him.

"Wait... So I'm stuck at the hotel all alone?" Tammy asks. 

"Oh... Tam.. I..." you stammer.

"Who says you have to stay at the hotel alone?" Misha asks his eyes twinkling at Tammy. 

"Why sir.. What kind of lady do you think I am?" Tammy asks trying to sound shocked.

"I hope to find out.." he teases as he presses his lips to hers. 

"Ok so it's all set then. We'll go get a bite, then Misha and Tammy can drop us off at my place." Jared Suggest. 

"Sounds great." you say as he holds the back door open for you to slide in. 

 

The four of you sit as a Small pasta place enjoying eah others company. It was as if you had never been apart. 

"So Then Jared, Paying absolutely no attention to where he was going walked straight into the Woman bathroom." Misha says

"And you just let him?" Tammy asked coming to Jared's defense. 

"Hey, He's a big boy. Besides Jensen watched him too." Misha says

"Were you embarrassed?" you ask

"No.. Not so much Embarrassed as I almost didn't get out of there intact." Jared says sipping his drink.

"What?" You and Tammy asks.

"you have to remember we were at a con at the time. The next thing we knew. Here comes Jared with all these young teenagers chasing him down like he was The New must have thing." Misha says. 

"How did you get away?" you ask. Jared looks at Misha and jestures for him to finish. 

"He darted into a supply closet." Misha says. You and Tammy start to chuckle. 

"Poor baby." you say 

"Thank you. A few fans I have no problem with 50 or so... It was every man for himself." Jared says laying his arm across the back of your chair.

"What ever.." Misha says. " Anyway so Security showed up and finally got the young ladies to back off.. And Jared steps out and Jensen says. LOOK JARED'S FINALLY COME OUT OF THE CLOSET!" You Tammy and Misha busted out laughing. 

"Yeah yeah... You know I have like a miliion stories on Misha." Jared says. 

"We really should be heading out if your both gonna get settled." Misha says pushing away from the table. 

"Coward." Jared says as the four of you laugh and get up to leave. 

Moments later you are standing in front of Jared's apartment door, He unlocks it and pushes it open. 

"You first." he says picking up your bags for you and following you inside. 

You stand in the middle of the room and take in the apartment.

"It's not much but it's home." he says smiling as he sets your bags next to you.

"It's beautiful." you say 

"So you want the tour?" he asks.

"Let's start with the bedroom." you say pulling him down to you. He picks you up covering your mouth with his. You Happily wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you down the hall to his room.


	11. Tourist Attractions

The next day you woke up in Jared's bed to find yourself alone. You slip on your t-shirt and follow your nose toward the smell off eggs and Coffee. 

You stop when you see Jared standing at the stove in just his tight fitting Jeans. You say nothing just watching him. He turns and looks at you a smile spreads across his face as he slides the omelette from the pan and onto a plate. 

"Hey, Hungry?" he asks.

" I could eat." you say as you climb up on the stool at the breakfast bar. 

"This looks great Jared." you say.

"I hope you like it. Hot sauce?" he asks setting a bottle on the counter. 

"(yes/no)" you reply. He smiles as turns to pour you a cup of coffee.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks, as he climbs up onto the stool across from you.

"What ever you want to do?" you ask. 

" oh no, you are the guest you pick. Let's see there's a great art Museum, we could go to. Or there's the Chinese Garden, We have a great zoo, I saw you had a camera, there is this Photography Walking Tour down at Canada place. It's really Beautiful. So what will it be?" He asks

" oh Geeze they all sound amazing, How about ( you choose)." you suggest taking a bite of your food. He smiles showing his dimples. 

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." he says. You hurry and dress for the day. 

" What about Misha and Tammy?" you ask as you slip on your shoes. 

"I called Misha, but I think they have plans of their own. Why? Don't you want to be alone with me?" he teases. Your face blushed a bit.

"Of Course I want to be alone with you." You say. 

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Jared asks, as he takes your hand and pulls you off the white leather couch. 

 

Misha/ Tammy

" Aren't you dressed yet?" Misha called. Tammy stuck her head out of the Hotel bathroom door. 

"Hey, Do you want to be seen in public With a Troll? Or Someone presentable?" She asked before stepping back into the bath room.

"I like Trolls, it was a great movie. You think you could die your hair pink?" he teased.

" Ha ha, very funny." she muttered.

"Seriously. Hone, You'd look great in Nothing. And I know that for a fact." he says pulling on his shoes. Tammy finally stepped out of the bathroom- she was wearing a short black sun dress. Her hair looking as if it was done by a professional, and Misha's heart skipped a small beat.

"Wow." he says finally.

"You like?" she asks.

" I do. So worth the wait." he says. 

" To much- I mean you didn't exactly say where we were going so..." she says smoothing out the material.

"It's perfect. As far as where we are going.. You shall soon see." he says grabbing her shawl and ushering her out the door. 

 

The Day with Jared was amazing. The ( your choice) was as perfect as he claimed it would be. He took you to a little outdoor Cafe, where you and he had a nice salad for lunch. Then off to a small sweet shop where you shared a (fav flavored) ice cream sundae. On the walk back to his place, he takes your hand into his.

"So I was thinking." he says.

"That's what that burnt tire smell was." you joke. Jared looks at you shocked and amused. 

"Wow, she has a sarcastic side." he says 

"Sorry." you say sheepishly.

"No, No... I kind of like it." he says.

" Anyway What I was going to say, was if your not to tired. I invited, Jensen and Dannie, along with Misha and Tammy of Course, to go to a movie tonight." he tells you.

"That would be great." you reply.

"Are you sure. I mean I know it's your first night here and all, but I just thought being a Sunday, well the guys and I have to work Monday and I want you to get to know them, there like family to me." he says. 

"No, it sounds great. What are we going to see?" you ask. 

"Pray For Silence." he says. You look up at him. 

"That ok?" he asks.

"Horror film? Sounds perfect as long as your there." you say. He bends down and kisses your lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asks 

" I was thinking the Same thing." you reply.

 

Misha/ Tammy.

They walked out of the History museum. Hand in hand.

" How in the Hell did you know that I would LOVE That?!" Tammy exclaimed, smiling. 

"You told me what a History Buff you were, and how that played a big part in your being a journalist. I Figured what the hey." He said smiling his big toothy grin. 

"It was amazing, I never knew how little I knew about Canada." she says smiling. He leaned in and Kissed her. 

"DADDY!" a voice calls out. Misha turns and engulfs his arms around the little boy running at him. 

"Wes! What are you doing out and about?" he asks happily. 

"I was at the book store with Sasha." the little boy says smiling. A middle aged woman walks up with a little girl in her arms. 

"Hi Sasha." Misha says.

"Hello Mr Collins." she replied. Misha put the young man down and took the smiling girl from the woman. 

"And how is my princess?" Misha asked kissing her cheek. 

"I'm ok. Who's that?" she asked pointing at Tammy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maison, Wes. This is Daddy's....um." he stumbled over his words not real sure what to say.

"I'm Tammy." She said coming to his rescue. 

"Hi, Are you my Daddy's girlfriend?" Maison asked still wrapped in her daddy's arm. Misha looked at Tammy and then back at his kids. He sat Maison down next to her brother. Bringing an arm around her he said.

"AS a matter of fact she is." he said smiling at them. The kids looked at her and then Misha.

"Thought so, cause you were kissing her and all." Wes said. Tammy shifted her foot slightly.

"Uh.. We should be getting back, Mrs Co....Ms Col... Um Vicki, will be expecting us. " Sasha says. 

"Ok, I will see you two Thursday, for Our ice cream treat." He says. 

" Yeah!" they say. Maison pulls her dad down and whispers into his ear. Misha laughed.

"Me.. Too." he says. He gave them each a hug and watched as they crossed the street with their Nanny.

"You too what?" Tammy asks, having a feeling it was about her.

"She just happened to say she thought you were really pretty." Misha says taking her hand in his. 

 

You/ Jared

While Jared was in the bathroom taking a shower you took that moment to write a little of your fan fic. It was always a way for you to relax, although now that you were actually dating one of your main characters it seemed to be a little awkward. You sighed at the fact that you just couldn't seem to get the words right. Jared stepped out rubbing his main with a towel. 

"Hey. You want the shower?" he asks. You look up and smile. Sounds good. You went to the bedroom to retrieve only to remember you didn't have any shampoo. You were sure Jared wouldn't mind if you used his but you still wanted to make sure. You step back into the living room to find him reading your tablet.

"What are you doing?"you ask shocked

"You wrote these? These are amazing!" Jared said. angrily you cross the room and take the tablet from him.

"These are my private things." you insist.

"I'm sorry. It was there and i... I shouldn't have pried, I'm sorry." he says. You look into his eyes and can see that he really is sorry.

"It's ok, I just don't let people read my stories. There Not good enough I guess." you say. 

"They are amazing. Have you ever thought of being a script writer?" he asks.

"What? No way. I'm not good enough for that." you say shyly.

"Yes you are. I have a friend that writes for SPN and a few other shows. I know if I show even one of these to him, he'd eat it up." Jared insists.

"Jared.. I don't know." you say unsure.

"Tell you what, print out Your favorite one. When I go in to work tomorrow I'll take him a copy, see what he thinks." he says. 

"What if he doesn't like it? I'd be so embarrassed." you say.

"I won't even tell him your name. Not right away anyway. Deal?" he asks. You look into his sweet eyes and sigh.

"Ok fine." you agree half heartedly.

"Awesome, Now go take your shower. The others will be here be fore we know it." he tells you kissing the top of your head.


	12. Date night.

"Why in the hell do I let you talk me into watching those kind of movies?" Danielle asked Jensen as you all made your way across the dark parking lot.

"Because you love to be torchered." Jensen laughed wrapping his arm around her waist. 

"I loved it." you said, as Jared drapped his arm over your shoulder. 

"How do you know? You spent most of the movie with your eyes covered." he laughed.

"Did not." you said elbowing him. He rubbed his rib cage, but smiled. 

"At least she watched the movie... I don't think Misha and Tammy came up long enough for air to even see the credits." Danielle laughed. 

"Hey, What can I say... It was the perfect make out movie." Misha said nuzzling Tammy's neck.

"So who wants to get a drink?" Jensen asked,

"You know what... You guys go ahead" Jared says. 

"You sure?" Misha asks. 

"Yeah.. I want to show y/n the sky line." he says

"Ohhh. ok.. See you guys later." Jensen says. you watch the others climb into the car and wave as they drive off. 

"Hope you don't mind... I kind of felt like a walk." he says. 

"I don't mind." you say. He took your hand and the two of you headed south toward his apartment. The conversation was sweet and easy as you made your way back. 

"Coffee?" he asks. 

"Sure." you say. He takes you to a small curb side coffee shop and orders you ( coffee. latte. what ever) 

"It's pretty good here." he says handing it to you. 

"Wow this is great." he says. You pass the park and cross the street. The moon peeked out here and there between buildings giving off just enough light. As you passed by an alley way someone stepped up behind Jared. 

"Don't even think about turning around." the voice growled. You felt you heart stop as Jared's hand tightened around yours. 

"Man, just take what ever you want.. My wallet is in my pocket." he said. 

"Should be careful teliing someone to take what they want when you got such a pretty thing on your arm." the guy said. He pushed the two of you into the alley way. 

" Turn around slowly." the man said. you both did so. This is when you realzied he wasn't alone. There were two. One man was almost as tall as Jared, with broad shoulders. He had a ball cap pulled down just enough that you couldn't make out his eyes, and a gun pointed at the two of you. The other man, obviously didn't care that you could see him, his green eyes staring daggers at the two of you. He was tall too, but more like the height of Misha, slimmer, but there was a scar on the left cheek. 

"Hand it over." The man with the gun demanded. Jared reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. 

"You too sweet heart, hand over your purse." he told you. You handed out the purse and the 2nd man yanked it from you.

"Ok you've got it... now go." Jared said sounding angry. 

"But were just getting started." The man with your purse said. He sneered at you and you imediatley took a step back. Jared went to move in front of you.

"Move and I'll put a damn bullet in you." the guy with the gun warned. Jared stopped not taking his eyes off of the other man. The other man grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. Jared lunged, and the gun went off. You screamed, as Jared fell backwards. 

"Shit! We gotta go!" The man with the gun yelled. He scooped up the purse and was gone. The other guy looked down at Jared who was crumbled on the ground. He kicked him hard..

"Stupid ass." he cussed. He pulled you with him but you were able to push him off. He looked as if he was gonna go after you again but he heard chatter close by and he was gone. 

"Jared!" you yelled dropping next to him.

"I'm ok." he said trying to get up.. There was a small amount of blood coming from his arm..

"HELP!" you yelled as you pulled your phone from your pocket. 

 

You sat in the Hospital waiting room giving your statement to the police.. A body ran past 

"TAMMY" you called. Her and Misha stopped and ran to you, seconds later Jensen and Danielle sooned followed. 

"Oh my God... Are you ok?" Tammy asked hugging you. You nodded

"They shot Jared." you said scared

"What?" Jensen barked angrily.

"Is he ok?" Misha asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." you cry.

"Ms y/ln.. from your discription.. It's the same guy we've been trying to get for a while. You were lucky.. He's a violent sex offender." the officer tells you. 

"What? My God." Danielle says. A Dr walked in

"Are you with Mr Padalacki?" he asked. All 5 of you nodded 

"Is he ok?" you ask scared of the answer.

"He's gonna be fine. The bullet just grazed him.. How ever he has a busted rib on the left side, from where he was kicked.So he's gonna need to take it easy." he says. 

"Oh thank God." you say 

"Can we see him?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah... one at a time. We'll be releasing him soon." the Dr says

"Thank you Dr." Misha says. The Dr gave a nod, before leaving. 

" A second cop showed up and motioned to his partner. Ms y/n.. Call if you think of anything, or have any problems." the officer says and then he was gone. 

"Y/n.. Go see him, we'll wait." Danielle tells you. You didn't hesitate you were out of the room and looking for Jared. 

 

There you are." he said when he saw you.

"Jared I was so scared." you said hugging him careful not to hurt him.

"Me too, i'm glad your ok." he says. 

"I'm fine. you. you got hurt trying to protect me." you say in disbelief. 

"Are you kidding, like I'd ever let anything happen to you." he says. The nurse walked in and handed him his discharged papers. 

"I love you." you say.

"God I hope so... " he joked but when you started to cry he went serious. 

"Hey I love you too." he said kissing you. 

"Um you can go as soon as transport gets here." she says leaving you alone.

"Jensen, Misha and the girls there out there, they want to see you." you tell him.

"They can wait." he says patting the bed next to him. You sat down and he takes your hand. You lay your head on his shoulder thankful that he was here and that he was ok.


	13. Girl Talk

You spent all your free time catering to Jared, He did after all Save you. But then it came time for him to go back to work. So you kissed him goodbye and fiddled around his apartment. You were so bored you didn't know how much longer you were gonna take it. Then the phone rang. With out thinking you anwered.

"Hello?" 

"Hey y/n, are you as bored as I am?" Tammy asked. 

"God yes." you say with a laugh.

"Want to get a bite to eat?" she asks. 

"Sure, Where?" you ask

"How about that little pastry place, um Scarlet's I think it's called. You about a block from the park." she asked.

"That sounds great. Give me 20 minutes." You say. 

You hurried to get ready, locked Jared's door and headed out. Only when your feet hit the concrete did the previous event come rushing back at you. You nervously headed down the sidewalk greatful it was day light but still glancing over your shoulder and side stepping anyone passing you. When you saw the little pastry shop you hurried your steps and almost ran inside. 

"Hey..." Tammy said when you approached her table. 

"Hi." you say trying to relax.

"You ok?" she asked as you sat down. 

"Yeah, just jitters." you tell her. 

"Oh jeeze y/n i'm sorry I should have came and gotten you." she says

"Oh it's ok, really." you assure her. The two of you order and Tammy goes right into conversation. 

"Misha was so upset when you two were attacked, Did you know he was mugged himself a while back?" she says

"I remember reading something about that," you say. 

"Of course you did. Anyway I don't think he slept at all that night." she tells you. 

"Me either, Jared how ever slept like the a log, thanks to the meds the hospital gave him." You say

"He should have shared with the rest of us." Tammy joked. 

"I know right." you agree. 

"Anyway so since he couldn't sleep we had a great conversation. I found out why he and Vicki got divorced." she says taking a bite of her pastry

"Why?" you ask 

"Well, he said it was mostly because they were both more consumed with their works than working on their marriage. By time they realized they were falling out of love it was to late to work on it.. It was as if they both just kind of gave up." she says. 

"That's awful." you say. 

"Yeah I guess. I met his kids, they seemed well adjusted and so cute." Tammy said. 

"Still has to be hard on them." you say

"I'm sure it is." she says uncomfortable. "Misha see's them all the time, they stay with him every other weekend, and they have an ice cream date every Thursday, he never misses a single game or recital. He's a great dad." she tells you. 

"Yeah, sounds like it. Did you tell him about Todd?" you ask her, you know that Tammy had been engaged, up until he was caught the day of the wedding with a bridesmaid. 

"Yeah actually I did. He was so cute, said he wanted to meet Todd so he could thank him for being a jerk." she said with a laugh. 

"You really like him don't you." you say smiling at your friend. 

"Yeah I do.. I do alot." She admitted. 

"What about you? " she asked. 

"I like Misha." you joke. She rolls her eyes. 

"You know what I mean. Have you told Jarred about Matthew?" She asks. You shake your head no. 

"Really? y/n. If you want to continue this relationship don't you think you should tell him straight up what happened?" 

"It's to hard. I was stupid to get into that situation and he's just gonna think so as well." you say pushing your plate away. 

"I thought we were going to stop the it's all my fault thing." she says. 

"Yeah, I know." you agree. 

"Ok so here's what you're gonna do, you are gonna go back to his place and make ( your fav meal to cook) with ( your fav dessert) and while your eating you are gonna get down and honest. Because You really like him, I can tell. And he really likes you, I mean hell he took a bullet for you." she says ,you smile. 

"Ok, well if I'm gonna make all that I guess I better go shopping." you say. 

"Sounds good, There's a little market next door and then we'll call an Uber, what do you say?" she says. 

"I'm glad we're friends." You say she looks at you and smile 

"Well I'm glad we're sisters." she tells you. The two of you pay for your pastries and head out to do a little shopping


	14. Honesty

You heard The door unlock and then close. 

"Dang it smells good in here." Jared called as he rounded into the kitchen. 

"I wanted to do something nice for you." you say, stepping up on your toes to kiss his cheek. 

"Well you didn't have to go to all THIS trouble." he said looking at the meal you had made. 

"No trouble, How was your day?' you ask

"Long." he replied. "But it's better now that I'm with you." He says stealing a piece of fruit that you had cut up. 

"I hope you are hungry." you say setting the reat of the food on the table. 

"Yes mam" he says taking a seat. 

"So I gave that story of yours to that friend of mine." he says.

"Let me guess, he thought it was the dumbest thing he ever read." you said serving Jared. 

"No actually he loved it. AND he said he'd like to offer you a job as an intern on the writing staff." Jared tells you You froze and looked at him in disbelief. 

"ARe you serious?" you ask 

" Very, I mean it's intern so it doesn't really pay, BUT he thinks that it wouldn't take long for you to get an actual paying gig. And You'd have to move here of course, so you'd have to give up you're job at the paper. But you wold be more than welcomed to stay with me, I'd really like it actually. I've been dreading you going back." he tells you. 

"Wow.. That's alot of things to consider. " you admit. 

"Yeah, so don't like rush into anything, but really think about it please." Jared said. You nodded 

"I will I promise." you agree. Jared smiled. 

"Wow this smells great." he tells you. he takes a bite and his eyes widen. "Oh my God.. y/n this is amazing." 

"I'm glad you like it. Jared I Need to tell you something, and Tammy thought this would make it a little easier." you say taking a bite f the food. 

"Ok, should I be worried?" he asks eyeing you.

"No, I just need to talk to you about my last relationship." you say. 

"Oh... Ok.. if yo want." he says. You nod and take a deep breath. 

You start at the beining, how he had seemed like a great guy at first. How he said all the right words, made you feel special and then somewhere along the line he stopped saying the right words. You told him how you weren't even sure when it all started to change it just kind of happened slowly. Then the not so nice words turned to not so nice gestures, and no matter what you did or tried to do it just got worse till one day you found yourself in the E.R with a busted lip and concusion. Jared listened to you talk and his jaw clinched a bit. he had stopped eating and there was something in his eyes that you just couldn't figure out. 

"I know I was stupid to get into that kind of situation, and the truth is I should have seen it coming. But I was somehow blinded by what he really was, I mean he wasn't like that from the start you know, so I figured I must have done something to make him that way." you say looking down at your plate. There was an awkward silence and then Jared sighed a deep heavy annoyed kind of sigh. 

"Y/n.. That had nothing to do with you. People like that, they're about power. He knew what he was going to do from the time he met you and he thought he could break you. You did nothing to cause it, and you never deserved that kind of treatment." he tells you. You look at him with sad eyes. 

"I know that now, it took a while but I really do know that. I just thought you should know. If we are to continue US...Like I hope we do, then I want you to know everything about me. Even the not so great things. " you tell him. He smiles at you. 

"Ok Now I know. And I swear I would never even think of treating you like that. I don't care if we get in the worst fight ever, and you threaten to sic the dogs on me. I will always treat you with the same respect I would give my own sister. NOT that I think of you as my sister, because that would be weird." he says. You laugh out loud 

"I agree that would be weird." you say. 

"So about this internship..." you start. 

"What about it?" he asks

"When can I start?" you ask He looks at you wide eyed and smiles. 

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah, really." you assure him. 

"I'll set it up, first thing tomorrow." he tells you. 

'Good, now eat before it gets cold." you tell him. He smiles big as he finishes his food.

"


	15. wedding Bells

You took a deep breath as you steped into the Hotel cafe, to have brunch with Tammy. You had been trying to think of a way to tell her that you would not be going back with her but everything you practiced to say just sounded like a really bad break up line. You smiled when you saw her and Misha both sitting at a corner table. Misha got up and pulled out your chair for you. 

"Hey why aren't you at work?" you ask taking your seat. 

"Unlike Jensen and Jared, I do occasionally get a day off, especially if the ep doesn't include Castiel." he says with a chuckle. You smile and turn your attention toward Tammy. 

"I'm glad you asked me to come, I need to tell you something." you start. 

"Really Cause I need to tell you something too." she says. She held out her left hand to show you a diamond ring. You look at it then her, then Misha, then back at her. 

"Seriously?" You ask shocked. Tammy nodded. 

"He asked me last night and I said yes." She tells you. You sit there speechless. 

"Look I know what you're thinking. It's pretty sudden right? But I Love Tammy, and when it's right it's right." He says. You just sit there like a moron starring at the two of them. 

"Well Say something." Tammy says. 

"I don't know what to say, I mean yeah it is really fast, but..... Shit! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" You exclaim standing up to hug your best friend. Tammy hugs you back. 

"And you, One false move, and I will help her hide the body." you joke. Misha held up his hands.

"Nice to know." he says laughing. Tammy chuckled then turned back to you. 

"So You said you had something to tell me?" she says as you both sit back down. 

"Well it doesn't seem like that big of a deal now." you say.

"What ever, come on out with it." Tammy insist. You took a deep breath and explained how Jared had gotten you an internship as a writer for the show. Both of them stare at you for a moment while it sinks in.

"I don't know, I mean he's probably just doing it as a favor to Jared." you mutter. 

"No. He'd have to had gone to Clyde, our head writer. And Clyde doesn't work like that. If he thinks your stories were good enough to get you a job, then trust me they are." Misha tells you. 

"Damn straight they are! I have told you over and over how great a writer you were, wasting your talent at that paper." Tammy says. 

"What ever." you say. "Anyway I start Monday." 

"Great, gives you all week to help plan my wedding." Tammy says. 

"What?" you ask

"Well the maid of honor always plans the wedding." she says smiling at you. 

"Maid of honor? Really?" you reply. 

"Why are you so damn shocked? Who else would I ask?" she says. 

"Your sister?" you sugest. 

"Sure if I want my wedding at some Honky tonk. No your my maid of honor or I don't get married." she says producing a pout. 

"Please say yes y/n my future is in you hands." Misha teases. 

"Fine, If I have to." you Joke. " So when is this wedding?" 

"In two weeks" She tells you. 

"What? You want me to plan a wedding in two weeks?"

"Hey I wanted three but she couldn't wait that long." Misha says draping an arm over Tammy's shoulders. 

"Tammy I can't plan a wedding in two weeks, I mean we need a place, we need a dress, we need food, we need to let people know...... Unless your eloping?" you finish hopeful. 

"Nope, I want the whole thing, big beautiful, and amazing." she says. 

"As far as a place, Jim Beaver has this amazing ranch, the scenery is beautiful, especially at sun set. I know he'd be happy to let us have the wedding there, and a reception." Misha offers. 

"See you already have a place." Tammy says. 

"Oh my God. Flowers? Colors? A dress? Music?" you mutter. 

"Yes yes and yes. Oh and food." Tammy says laughing. 

"Tell me you are kidding about this." you beg. 

"Nope, so come on, you and I are going dress shopping right now." She says getting up and pulling you with her. 

"Misha, call Jim, book his place ASAP." you mutter as you follow her out. 

"Will do boss." Misha said smiling as he pulled his phone from his pocket.


	16. First day on the job.

You had been so busy with Tammy helping her plan her and Misha's wedding that before you knew it it was time for your first day at your new job.  
You stepped out of the bedroom sporting a ( fav color ) blouse and dress Jeans. 

"You look great." Jared said looking up at you. 

"Do I? It's not to dressy is it? Or maybe I'm underdressed. Maybe I should change." you say nervously you urn to head back to the bedroom. 

"y/n. You look great I promise." he said stopping you. 

"I don't know Jared, I don't think this is a good idea. I am so out of my elements, Maybe I should just tell them I changed my mind." You say. Jared crosses the room to you and sweeps your ( h/c) bangs from your eyes. 

"Don't. You ar going to be great at this." He insists. 

"You really think so? You're not just saying that?" you ask starring up into his eyes. 

"Yes I do, Even if I wasn't madly in love with you I would tell you how perfect you are for this job." he says. He bends down and presses his lips to yours. When he finally pulls away you can't help but smile. 

"Now Let's go, your future awaits." he teases. You laugh as you watch him grab his keys and holds the door open for you. 

"If this goes bad Mr Padelacki...." you start. 

"You can kick my butt. But it won't go bad, trust me." he says. You take a deep breath and head out the door. 

Jared Parked the car and hurried around to open your door. 

"I feel sick." you say as he helps you out. 

"You're gonna do fine. I have confidence in you." he says. 

"Gald one of us does." you mumble. A young woman steps up to the car. 

"Miss (y/ln)?" She asks. She is wearing a sunflowered dress and her brown hair is pulled back in a bun

"That be me." you say. 

"Hi, I'm Carrie. I'm here to show you around." she says. 

"Go get um." Jared says with a wink. 

"Thanks. Catch you on the flip side." you say. He laughs and watches as you make your way down the sidewalk. The building wasn't quite as big as you imagined but it was welcoming. There was a large desk with security officer.

"Hey Mitch. This here is y/n she's interning with us." Carrie said. The man nod.

"Gonna need a badge." he said. 

"Yeah yeah." Carrie said ushering you off. 

"Mitch is a man of few words." she tells you. You give a small smile. 

"So down the hall is Mr Kirprike's office. Course he's not in a whole lot." She said you do a side glance into his office catching sight of the large desk and office chair. 

"Hey Carrie Fresh meat?" A Man said. 

"Hey Jason, this is our new intern Y/n y/ln, This is Jason Miller You need anything, get lost, have questions he's your go too." She says. Jason was tall with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a T-shirt that said cover me with kisses. 

"Nice to meet you. Don't get to many new Gophers around here." Jason says. 

"She's not a gopher, she's a writer." Carrie says for you. 

"OHH I see. " he says his eyes sparkling. 

"Be nice Jason." Carrie says. 

"Me? I'm always nice." he says with a smile before heading down the hall. 

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's nice enough but his sense of humor is a little dry." Carrie tells you. She leads you down the hall to another office. 

"Lounge is to your left, Great coffee. Also Computer lab is at the end of the hall. Lot of writers use it." she says. you smile. She knocks on the office door. 

"Trevor?" she says. A dark haired man looks up and smiles. He stood and you could see he was about 5 8 well built. 

"This must be my intern." He says. 

"Yes this is Y/n. Y/n Trevor Peterson." Carrie says. He steps around the desk and shakes your hand. 

"I have heard alot about you." he says. 

"Thank you Mr Peterson." you say. 

"Trevor. So you ready to get started?" he asks

"I think so." you say nervously. 

"You'll do fine. Carrie tell everyone to to meet in 10." He says. 

"You got it. Good luck." she says turning to leave. 

"So I take it you are up to date on the show?" he asks you. 

"Oh yes. Never miss it." you say. 

"Awesome, We need to go over a few things. First I need you to sign a few things. " he says. He reaches and grabs a few papers off his Desk. 

"First and this is very important, if you are going to work here, you have to sign a statement swearing you will not discuss any of the up coming episodes with anyone, That includes Jared. We like to keep our actors in suspense." He says with a smile. 

"Sure not a problem." you say smiling back. He hands you the paper and you place your name on the line. 

"Awesome, the rest of the papers can wait. You ready for your first round?" he asks. 

"Yep." you say. Taking a deep breath you make your way down the hall. 

You step into a conference room, there is a medium sized round table and about 5 people look up to see you. 

"Late as usual." someone said as the others laugh. 

"Hey I had to wait for the new girl." Trevor said. All eyes turned to you. 

"Everyone this is y/n. She's interning with us." Trevor said There was a spatter of hi's. 

"Have a seat." Trevor said he took an empty chair on the other side. Nervously you sit between a heavy set man in his 20's and a busty red head. 

"Hi i'm Lance." the guy said. 

"Hi." you say sweetly. 

"I'm Sharron." the woman says. You smile and give her a small nodd. Someone handed you a script and you settled in. The script was of Dean and Sam who have come upon what appears to be a shape shifter. You listen and read along as everyone goes over it. 

"Hold up, I just don't think that last line is quite right." Trevor says. There were a few agreements along with a few moans. 

"What do you think y/n?" Trevor asks. your heart skips a beat. 

"Huh?" you ask 

"What do you think about the script?" he asks as everyone looks at you. 

"I think it's good." you start. 

"Buttttt?" he says urging you to say something. 

"Well I just was kind of thinking, Maybe." you take a nervous deep breath. No one says anything so you let it go. 

"Ok, So we can tell that the guys can tell there is something off with Charlie. I think maybe the shifter should have a bit more sass in her. I mean The way it reads right now it's pretty obvious that it's not Charlie. But if we give her a little more rebelion. Like Back on page 4..." you flip back two pages and the others do the same. 

"Where Dean tells Charlie to to stay behind, and she says " Sure Dean what ever you want." I think maybe if she was to argue with him a little. Like... I don't know" you say nervous. 

"Go on." Trevor says. You look nervously at Sharron. 

"Can I use this?" you ask she smiles and passes you a note book. 

You quickly scribble a few lines on it. 

" Lance can you read Dean's part for me?" you ask. 

"Sure. "Charlie I want you to stay put." Lance says. 

"I'm not a kid Dean, You can't tell me what to do." you say with attitude. 

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Lance reads

"Sure because being held up in this shit hole is gonna keep me safe." you mutter. 

"It's not up for discussion your staying here." Lance says. 

"What are you gonna do chain me up?" you dare. 

"Don't tempt me." Lance snarls. 

"And then Sam can come in with his next line about how maybe she should go with." you suggest. 

The room is quiet for a moment. 

"It was just a thought." you say awkwardly. 

"I like it. I think your right. Shifter Charlie should have a bit more attitude." he says. "What do you all think?" Everyone seemed to give a nodd in agreement. 

"What about the ending any thoughts?" He asks. 

"Well, I think maybe If possible instead of The Winchesters just coming in to save the day, Maybe we could have both Charlie's going at it. So that when they bust in it's hard for them to tell who is who. You know alot of confusion. That way when the shot is fired hopefully the thought on everyone's mind is Did Dean shoot Charlie or the shifter. Then when Sam races to her side she can say something like, Took you long enough." you suggest. Trevor smiled. 

"I like it. That is amazing idea." Trevor said. 

"Not bad, then of course we can have the usual goodbye at the end." Someone said. You give a small nod. 

"Alright let's write that up, then we'll see how it looks on paper." Trevor said. 

"Nice Job." Lance said as everyone gets up to leave. 

"Thanks" you say shyly. 

"Hey y/n." Trevor said. you held back as the others filed out. 

"Jared was right, you're good." He says. 

"Thanks." you say. 

"I have a meeting with Robert and Eric tonight. I'm gonna put a word in for you." he says. 

"Really?" you ask. 

"Yeah, unless you don't want to get paid." he teases. 

"Money would be good." you say. He laughed. 

"Welcome aboard.' he says. He left you alone and you did a small happy dance before heading off to find your desk.


End file.
